Over and Over I Fall For You
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: 19951996 ECW Era. Song fic set to Over and Over by Three Days Grace. Raven expresses his feelings for the man known as Tommy Dreamer. Slash. Rated for past experiences and language


**TITLE: Over and Over (I Fall For You)**

**CHARACTERS: Raven (Scott Levy), mentions of Tommy Dreamer and Beulah**

**PAIRINGS: implied past relationship between Raven/Tommy; one-sided Beulah/Tommy; one-sided Raven/Tommy; mention of Raven/Beulah storyline**

**NOTES: Song fic involving 'Over and Over' by Three Days Grace.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

_**Raven's POV**_

I can't believe what seeing you again has done to me. You were my best friend, Tommy. Don't you remember me? Summer camp? We were twelve, shared a cabin…Ring any bells? I thought I had gotten over you, Tommy. I really did. Remember the last night of camp? We were talking about the future, lying in our bunks. Soon, 'our bunks' became 'our bunk.' Our parents would have been so angry had they known that we lost our virginity that night. To each other. We were only twelve, both boys. I know that my dad would never have understood my attraction to another male.

_I feel it everyday it's all the same_

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

I found out that you were working in ECW. My friend Mike Manna was working there, too. You know Mike as Stevie Richards. He helped me to get into ECW. I wanted to be close to you again. But you had forgotten me. And even when I was sure, so sure that I didn't have feelings for you, you pulled me right back in.

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

I tried to forget you, too, Tommy. I really, really did. But I couldn't. Every time I saw you, I wanted you to take me back in your arms, like you did that night. You held me and I cried about my parents, how my dad beat me and my mom was a druggie. You held me and brushed my hair from my eyes until I had fallen asleep. You don't even realize, Tommy. You don't know what you've put me through.

_It feels like everyday stays the same_

_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

I couldn't help it. I had to show you that I'd moved on, too. I didn't care about you, I could beat you to within an inch of your life and I still wouldn't stop. You never pinned me. You weren't strong enough. And Beulah came to me. She was one of my friends at camp, remember? She loved you so much, Tommy, and you never noticed her. I didn't want to help her get you though, because I loved you, too. At least I thought I did. And you didn't care.

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try_

Every time I see you, I feel like you'd still willingly take me back. But I know you won't. Because Beulah's beautiful, and I'm not. They keep calling her my girlfriend. I pretend that she is, only because it wouldn't be good for my career for anyone to know the truth. She's just my friend, and she still loves you, Tommy. So do I. I miss you. I miss us.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_

_I know what's best for me_

_But I want you instead_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

I can't stop thinking about you. You consume all of my thoughts. And I can't think about wrestling anymore. I hate you, I love you. I know that I shouldn't keep this up; I'll never last with all of this. I just wish I had never met you at camp. I wish that you'd never looked at me. I wish so many things. And yet, I still want you.

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try to_

Tommy Dreamer, I still love you. Fuck me for saying this, but I really do. I want you back in my life. But I know that's impossible. Fuck all of this. I never asked to fall in love. Especially not with you. But you never notice me anymore! You don't even remember me! Fuck that, Tommy, and fuck you for all these feelings I have! You never had to try. I just loved you. And you'll never know. I love you. Quote the Raven: Nevermore.


End file.
